prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
June 26, 2014 NXT results
The June 26, 2014 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on May 30, 2014. Summary NXT Champion Adrian Neville faced one of his toughest challenges to date when he took on legendary high-flyer Rob Van Dam this week on WWE NXT. It was also a night of debuts and returns, as Bull Dempsey and Becky Lynch impressed in their first bouts, while Colin Cassady got a helping hand from his fully recuperated friend Enzo Amore. Just one week after their much-ballyhooed debut, The Vaudevillains returned to the NXT ring for an encore performance. Though the duo that put their dukes up against this old-timey tag team succeeded in isolating Aiden English, they were no match for gentleman grappler Simon Gotch. The strongman powered his way into control, setting up the double-team maneuver called That's A Wrap, which earned The Vaudevillains their second victory. Bull Dempsey battles Xavier Woods on WWE NXTBull Dempsey def. Xavier Woods NXT newcomer Bull Dempsey made quite the impression upon his debut. Dempsey demolished Woods, finishing him off with a brutal slam called the Bulldozer to earn his first NXT win. After the bout, “The Last of a Dying Breed” claimed that tonight was the beginning of an era of devastation in NXT. In the midst of the bickering among the BFFs, Summer Rae attempted to focus on her match with the newest NXT Diva, Becky Lynch. Summer let out her frustrations, clotheslining the Irish Diva while she was in the middle of a jig. Though Summer had control of the bout, she was distracted by the antics of Charlotte and Sasha Banks at ringside, giving Lynch the opening to hit an exploder suplex and win the match! Unfortunately for Sawyer Fulton, Big Cass has been on a roll as of late and showed no signs of stopping, picking up the win with a big boot and an even bigger elbow drop. After the bout, The Legionnaires came out to corner Cassady, but the odds were quickly evened by the returning Enzo Amore! Sylvester Lefort & Marcus Louis wanted no part of the “realest guys in the room,” but it may not be long before Enzo & Big Cass get their hands on the Frenchmen. With No. 1 Contender Tyler Breeze watching on, NXT Champion Adrian Neville faced one of his biggest challenges in WWE Superstar Rob Van Dam. The NXT Universe was on the edge of their seats for this contest between two of WWE's premier high-flyers. Though Neville used his agility to keep ahead of Van Dam, the ECW Original slowed the NXT Champion down with a kick to the chest. When RVD tried to take flight, Neville caught him with a kick of his own before landing a picture-perfect moonsault. After a back-and-forth battle that either man could have won, Neville evaded the Five-Star Frog Splash, giving him the opportunity to hit the Red Arrow and claim the win over a former WWE Champion! While Breeze wasn't impressed, Neville earned the respect of RVD, who shook hands with the NXT Champion after the bout. Commentators *Rich Brennan *Renee Young Results ; ; *The Vaudevillains (Aiden English & Simon Gotch) defeated Matt Sugarman & Tee Perkins (2:30) *Bull Dempsey defeated Xavier Woods (4:30) *Becky Lynch defeated Summer Rae (w/ Charlotte & Sasha Banks) (3:00) *Colin Cassady defeated Sawyer Fulton (1:20) *Adrian Neville defeated Rob Van Dam (13:00) Image Gallery NXT_228_Photo_01.jpg NXT_228_Photo_02.jpg NXT_228_Photo_03.jpg NXT_228_Photo_05.jpg NXT_228_Photo_06.jpg NXT_228_Photo_07.jpg NXT_228_Photo_08.jpg NXT_228_Photo_09.jpg NXT_228_Photo_11.jpg NXT_228_Photo_12.jpg NXT_228_Photo_13.jpg NXT_228_Photo_14.jpg NXT_228_Photo_15.jpg NXT_228_Photo_16.jpg NXT_228_Photo_17.jpg NXT_228_Photo_18.jpg NXT_228_Photo_19.jpg NXT_228_Photo_21.jpg NXT_228_Photo_22.jpg NXT_228_Photo_23.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * #104 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #228 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events